iKiss 20
by Forever Footprints
Summary: Seddie meet up again on the fire escape by accident 2 years after iKiss and lingering feelings are realized. slightly OOC fluffy but still good. 2nd fanfic ever, please read and review


**A/N: **I was inspired to do the whole "Anniversary of the Kiss" thing by another fanfic. I can't find it so I don't know the title but it was really good and about how Sam and Freddie made their kiss a tradition. My story is very different than that one but I want to give credit to the general idea of it. No plagiarism is intended. Please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own iCarly.

/\/

/\/

/\/

/\/

/\/

When Sam and Freddie kissed for the first time, it was something neither one thought that would ever happen again. They agreed to never speak of it, but when Carly found out and started asking questions, they were forced to speak of it.

It was incredibly awkward for the both of them.

After that uncomfortable duct-taped filled episode in which she was stuck to her chair next to the boy in question, Sam figured that she could just move on to bigger and better kisses and forget about kissing Freddie entirely. Freddie was thinking the exact same thing.

Freddie and Carly dated for a brief period of time, but when they broke up Freddie knew that they wouldn't get back together, as much as he might have wished that they would at the time. He loved Carly, but his love no longer blinded him. Freddie learned that his love for Carly was the type of love one had for a close friend, and for Freddie it took kissing her to figure that out. Sam on the other hand went out with a bunch of guys, but she eventually got annoyed with each of them and either stuck with them for a week or so because they paid for her smoothies or dumped them in a way only Samantha Puckett could manage.

"Sam, you should probably _not_ dump your smoothie on your boyfriend just because he was annoying you a little bit." Carly rolled her eyes at Sam. Sam was currently laying with her head hanging off of Carly's bed as Carly changed into her pajamas.

"Well he's not my boyfriend anymore." the blond said stubbornly. "He was annoying, and nobody should annoy mama."

"All he did was ask you if you wanted a sandwich!"

"Of course I wanted a sandwich, I always want a sandwich!" Sam sat up straight and stared at Carly. "If he didn't know that he doesn't deserve to be my boyfriend."

"Well you dumped a smoothie on his head, I think you're safe from that relationship." Carly giggled, then turned serious. "Sam, you're my best friend..." she began.

"Uh-oh..." Sam could sense what was about to come next.

"I'm serious Sam! I want you to be happy and if you keep driving everybody away I don't know if you can be!"

"I love ya kid but I just can't do this with you right now." Sam jumped up, said a quick "Be back soon." and walked out of the door. Carly's shouts of protest behind her only encouraged Sam to find a place close-by where she could have a second to herself. The only thing was, Spencer was working all over the first floor on an art project of some sort and she wasn't about to walk all the way back to her house only to turn around and come back in a few minutes.

The fire escape.

Placing one dirty converse on the windowsill, Sam clambered through the window and onto the metal square. Eyes closed, she leaned against the red brick and exhaled, glad to be alone for a second.

"Sam?" A decidedly male voice questioned with a whisper coated in shock.

"Hey Fredward." she sighs and opens her eyes, looking straight into his chocolate ones. "Whatcha doin out here?"

"My mom." Freddie looks up at the stars. Sam chuckles and nods understandingly. He walks over from where he was standing by the railing and moves to sit closer to Sam. Taking the seat that he had his first kiss in, he looks at the distraught girl.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just Carly's getting all over me about how I apparently need a guy in my life to keep me happy, even though every boyfriend I've had has been so obnoxious." she opens up to him. Something about the darkness of the night and the chill of the fire escape just make his voice seem that much warmer. Freddie smiles and says,

"What did this last one do?"

"He asked me if I wanted a sandwich." Sam rolls her eyes as Freddie laughs. "I know it may seem like a stupid reason to break up with somebody but -"

"It's not stupid." Freddie cuts her off with a shake of his head. "If he doesn't know that you will always want a sandwich he doesn't know you at all."

"Exactly!" Sam exclaims, sitting up. "Carly just doesn't get the big picture like that. I love the girl to death but sometimes..." Both fall into a comfortable silence for a minute or two.

"You know what tonight is?" Freddie questions innocently, his eyes closed as he leans against the brick, caddy-corner to Sam.

"What?"

"Two years since our first kiss."

Silence.

"Why bring that up now?" she whispers.

"I'm not sure." Freddie chances a look at the blond. She's leaning against the building but is looking intently at him.

"Has it really been two years?"

"Yup."

"Weird."

"Why is it weird?"

"I guess looking back on it we've changed so much," Sam's blue eyes are connected with Freddie's brown ones. "But I still remember it so clearly." she shrugs. Smiling, Freddie replies,

"Me too, but you're right, we've changed a lot. We've had other kisses." Now it's Sam's turn to grin at the brunette.

"Very true Benson, very true." Silence falls across the fire escape again as both the blond girl and the brunette boy close their eyes and remember their first kiss. They remember the awkwardness. They remember the thrill. They remember the fireworks. "Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you still in love with Carly?" He chuckles quietly,

"No."

"Are you in love with anyone else?" Sam holds her breath as quite whispers float across the fire escape and float into her ears.

"I'm not sure."

"Why?"

"Love's complicated." Freddie's unsure of his answers and waits anxiously to hear what she says.

"It doesn't have to be though."

"No, it doesn't have to be complicated." he agrees quietly.

"So why is it complicated now?"

"Is it complicated now?"

"You just said that it was." Her eyes are open now.

"I hope that it's not but I think that it might be."

"Why?" He opens his eyes and meets hers. Both are unsure and both are full of questions of doubt and hope and longing. Both are moving closer at a snails pace.

"I don't think that she likes me back." he admits.

"Does that change the way you feel about her?"

"No," he sighs. "But I won't make a move." Sam gazes up at the boy two feet away from her. She closes her eyes gently for a second then opens them back up to respond to him seriously.

"Maybe you should just grow a pair and make a move." she suggests as her lips curl up at the edges ever so slightly. Freddie smiles as he recognizes a bit of the Sam that has been teasing him for the better part of his life.

"Maybe I should." he whispers back from a foot away. "After all, you never know what could happen." Sam shivers slightly as his warm breath washes gently over her skin from nine inches away. Her eyes stay focused on his eyes.

"You should go for it and see how she reacts." Her whisper gives him chills as he stares into her eyes.

"Alright, I'll see what she does." Six inches away. Freddie swallows. The distance between them closes at a faster rate than before as he gently dips his face down to meet hers.

Their lips are only together for a second or two before her gently pulls an inch away. Eyes still closed, Freddie waits for Sam's reaction. When she gets over the tingling feeling in her lips and the butterflies in her stomach she catches his lips again. This time their soft lips move in synch with each others, no quick eight-second kiss will do. Freddie slides his hands around her waist and hips as he holds her closer on the side of the fire escape. Her hands move up and wrap around his strong neck, her fingers playing in his hair. Oblivious to their best friend who's currently turning away from the window to the fire escape with wide eyes and a grin, Sam and Freddie just enjoy their fire escape for the second time in their lives. Their only thought is each other.


End file.
